The major objectives of this project, entitled "Literature Search and Summary Support for the Environmental Toxicology Program (ETP)", is the development of pertinent information and data on chemicals and classes of chemicals nominated to the NTP for various types of toxicological testing, and on chemicals and their structural analogs at the conclusion of leading by the NTP. The NIEHS Chemical Selection Office supports the NTP by providing the toxicological summaries for evaluation and selection of chemicals. The contractor shall conduct literature searches and prepare toxicological summaries. This project will also aid the NTP in its efforts by collecting the information available on the toxic effects of chemicals and their metabolites, and structurally related chemicals. This information, along with the data generated by the various NTP testing programs, is also used in the preparation of technical reports.